


老桥段2：庆幸

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。简单地说，就是一个关于朋友妻不可欺的故事。





	老桥段2：庆幸

　　吴亦凡不知道他们第一次见面是什么时候。他是真的不知道。

　　那一次，他和他那群朋友又出去玩，他走在前面，只是听到后面有人说了句话，他顺口接了句。

　　他也不记得自己说了什么，只是当时他觉得挺好笑，就回了头，想找被他搭话的那个人，却一眼就看到了吴世勋，他立马敛了笑。

　　他在思考，这人是谁，怎么以前没见过，今天开始的时候就在吗，自己也没注意到。

　　他挺惊讶，可是又不知道自己为什么惊讶，确实，那个人的声音很陌生，其他人经常会带着家属出来，这段时间是这一个，过一段时间又是另一个，他早该意识到。

　　他的那种表情有点意味深长，突然就收回了情绪，但在别人看起来，却是极其冷淡。

　　不过也没有多少人在意，那个时节的风似乎带着感情，像一双受伤的手，有点不愿舒展开的吝啬，戴着香甜温暖的面具，拼命要捂住人的眼，想看也看不清，除了那个直直望向他眼里的人。

　　吴世勋还是维持着原来的笑，淡淡的，像那时的风，柔和甜蜜，又带着点懒散的吝啬。

　　他穿着件白色衬衫，只扣了中间三个扣子，袖口卷到手肘处，双手插在口袋里，这种动作显得手腕更加白，白到透明。

　　不，不只是白，吴亦凡的眼睛在他的手腕处转了好几回，他竟觉得移不开眼。

　　那截手腕那么瘦，几乎可以看到皮下的骨骼是怎样直直的排列，但那人的姿势非常漂亮，似乎带着点微妙的弧度，像在极力生长的枝桠，骄傲的直指天穹，但那节枝桠躺在树梢间的姿态又透露着满满的慵懒，像是再用点多余的力气就累了。

　　吴亦凡不知道那人是不是故意的，他甚至有点恶劣的想，这人是不是也在意，其实这种姿态都是他精心安排好的，做出来给那些不明真相的人看，路过的少女，偶遇的故人，只略略一眼就要让别人爱上自己。

　　是不是，是不是，他就是要看别人在孤独的煎熬中彷徨，自己却还一副从容的样子。

　　他走在人群中间，吴亦凡回头看他，不知道怎么的，竟然看出了一种他被众人簇拥着的感觉。

　　他们在湖边停下，其实那也不算是个湖，顶多算个塘，偏偏安个好听的名字。

　　那个人坐在草坪上，周围一片绿色生机盎然的把他捧在怀里，红的花，绿的树，青的草，只他一点刺眼的白。

　　风把他的衬衫吹开又合上，又来纠缠着捂住吴亦凡的眼睛，在他耳边低声呢喃着别看，别看，他挥一挥手，那些声音就四散开来，像是害怕着什么。

　　那个人就像只白鸽，不是广场上的鸽子，而是站在屋顶上的，他骄傲的站在别人触及不到的地方，柔弱美丽的样貌却骗得个个为他神伤。

　　他就那么坐着，吴亦凡就这么看着，他看得那么专注，但这件事似乎就像个体力活一样，他的眼神透着疲惫，像是在急速的奔跑中突然停止，胜利就在眼前，他却转头离去。

　　眼前的胜利如幻觉般自欺欺人，他明知终点遥不可及。

　　他身侧的手却紧紧握着。

　　他们总共没说几句话，他有点可惜，有点急躁，但是他想了想又自顾自笑了，他对着空气摆摆手，不知道是说算了，还是再见。

　　那一次就连是哪个季节他都记不清了，他只是记得那个人穿着薄薄的白衬衫，袖子挽到手肘处，现在一想起来，眼前似乎都有一阵微风拂过，带着吝啬与甜蜜，要蒙住他的眼。

　　所以，他朦胧的猜测，那大概是个春天。

　　说来也巧，他的那个朋友后来好长一段时间都带着吴世勋出来。

　　他本来还带着侥幸，他们俩只是朋友，没想到，他自嘲的想，怎么同性恋都聚在一起了。

　　他不知道他的那个朋友喜欢男人，他的朋友也不知道他也喜欢男人。

　　他后来也恨，为什么他的那个朋友要是同性恋，如果不是，那个人可能就是属于自己的。

　　他也恨为什么自己要是，非迷恋不该迷恋的人。

　　吴亦凡转过一个弯，正好看到他一个人靠在那里。

　　他下意识向周围看了看，其他人都不在。

　　他现在想起来也不知道自己当时为什么要做那种动作，有点偷偷摸摸的。

　　也许他那时就知道，自己的心思见不得人。

　　他走过去，站在他旁边。

　　哎，你是他的女朋友？

　　吴亦凡想了想，还是没敢说出男朋友的字眼。

　　吴世勋没他高，但他依然懒懒的靠在那里，他也不抬头，逼得吴亦凡低下身来迁就他，他的姿态那么理所当然，像是自己才是高昂着头的那一个。

　　他笑的狡黠，又带着少年的天真，和吴亦凡第一次看见他时的感觉很不一样，像是一朵初闭合的花骨朵，一夜间就绽放在眼前。

　　那朵半阖半开的花骨朵歪歪的站在那，柔弱幼嫩的面貌上却带着嘲讽的笑。

　　他侧过脸看吴亦凡，说，你怎么知道他不是我女朋友呢。

　　下巴微微扬着，像是等待被讨好的猫。

　　吴亦凡也笑了，他下意识的想伸手摸上去，他突然愣住，又慢慢放松。

　　还好在动之前已经意识到，他的手指微微摩挲着，像是在想象那种触感，他的脑海里一遍遍猜测着，如果当时自己没有克制住，事情的发展会朝着哪个方向走。

　　走，走，最后终究也只会走进一个没有出路的陷阱。

　　他很奇怪自己怎么会有这种想法，或者说，更多的是不愿意承认，他不想把自己放到一个进退两难的境地，他知道这种问题没有答案，没有退路的事他不愿去做，也不会去做。

　　但是他又是个很有自信的人，他看着吴世勋的一举一动，甚至他表情微妙的变化，心痒难耐。

　　这种痒不是在决定产生之后，而是在之前。

　　想要一样东西却又难以说服自己去设法得到，他知道这个过程注定是条昏暗的路，或者说，根本就没有通往终点的路，但他还是想要，那种念头太过强烈，让他日思夜想，久了，他快分不清自己辗转反思的到底是那个人，还是仅仅只是自己极度膨胀的欲望。

　　他们俩的交集真的不多，或许是吴亦凡在知道自己那种心思之后怕了，在那人面前总是有所保留。

　　他太在意那个人对自己的看法，在意他的一个眼神，一个微笑，一个转身，一句话，就算不是给自己的，他无时无刻不在意。

　　这种在意渐渐演变成一种害怕，恐惧，心爱的人却成了洪水猛兽一般，似乎随时要吃了他，摧毁他。

　　不是，击退他的不是吴世勋，而是他自己。

　　只要吴世勋在他身边，就算和他隔着一群人，他就像被拷上一套枷锁，逼得他手脚僵硬，言不由己。

　　而那个人又是那么骄傲，抬着张柔弱漂亮的脸，却包着不屑的内心。

　　吴亦凡干脆就封闭自己的言和行，只留下一双耳朵和一副执着却疲惫的眼，把那人的点滴都刻在自己的身体里。

　　这种痕迹太深，直到后来他一动，思想随着身体就本能的想到那个人，他的嘴在告诉自己停下来，但他身体里的钟摆却脱离了他的控制，像个秋千高高荡起，又重重落下，反反复复，怎样都到不了底，他悬在空中，什么都抓不住。

　　再后来，他才忽然意识到，这种情绪叫相思。

　　少年时的相思，就算站在面前也认不出。

　　那种时候懂的太少，心却比天高，未成长完全的它被模糊了面目，被青涩的手禁锢住，它用尽气力从指缝间挤出一点头绪，却被染成急躁、彷徨、失落、痛苦。

　　等已渐年老的人跪在残缺不全的它面前，流着泪承认错误，时间却在一旁放肆大声的嘲笑，笑的直不起腰，笑出眼泪，和那人悔恨的泪混合在一起，欢乐和痛苦互不相让，最后成了麻木，人就吞下这不知滋味的麻木，去过剩下的生活。

　　他们最近的那一次，是在朦胧的黑暗中，窗外有光亮急速闪过，车灯的光在吴世勋的脸上印出黄白的光，片刻又毫无留恋的远去，像极眼前的人。

　　吴亦凡的心脏重重的跳，他的脑子很胀，他觉得自己似乎听到了两个声音，扑通扑通，扑通扑通，乱的让他几乎窒息，他想自己的脉搏是不是也要冲出血脉。

　　那时候的他没想过，空间就那么大，那种无法慢下来的扑通扑通中，是不是就会有另一个人的份呢。

　　旁观者为他叹惜，几欲落泪，但他却要到很久之后才能慢慢明白。

　　这一点点回忆，他要用很长的时间细细体会，这个过程急不得，他要用自己全部的身心去理解，纵然当他能够明白那些细节中蕴含的意义时，会痛到眼眶发涩，痛到再不能抵抗，他却连一滴泪也流不出来，让唯一宣泄的出口都闭合，只能自己含住那些苦，慢慢向前走。

　　他缓缓伸出手，摸上吴世勋的脸颊，他火热的手心和对方滚烫的温度相触，像是热水浇上燃烧的碳，蒸出的热气蒙住双眼，推着两具身体要融化在一起。

　　灯亮了。

　　你们在干什么呢。

　　他的朋友笑着看他，也笑着看吴世勋。

　　那个笑像是不可探测的深潭，把热水和火炭都浸成一堆相思灰。

　　他们匆忙的分开，像是最开始不经意的初见，都是匆匆的来，匆匆的去，连远去的影子都异常模糊。

　　他以为会是一场恶战，但什么都没到来。

　　他没勇气，没资格，没机会。

　　没机会，没机会，没机会，从开始他从来就没有被给予过一个微不足道的机会。

　　最后陪吴世勋回家的终究不是他。

　　一切都安安静静的，可能只是看起来如此，但总归，都是安安静静的。

　　一直到不得不面对的分别，各奔东西。

　　真的到了这时候，他却松了口气，终于可以结束，终于可以让自己死心，时间的大手操控着帮他做了决定，逼得他不得不死心。

　　他朋友早半个小时走，他留着陪他朋友，吴世勋先告别两人。

　　这一对恋人亲热拥抱，但吴亦凡在一旁看着吴世勋，竟从他的低垂的眼角边看到一点不相称的冷淡。

　　最后，吴世勋伸出手，和他握了下，没说话，只是点了点头。

　　吴亦凡不明白他点头的意思，是送到这为止，还是他真的明白，他了解自己的想法，拿不出手的感情，可怜它还不一定能称之为感情。

　　他后来反复揣测这一次握手的含义，他觉得很特别，为什么握手，他为什么要用这种方式告别，那只手看似柔软，却如此有力，甚至还碰到了自己的掌心。

　　他细细品味，他甚至觉得这足够他思考一生。

　　他送走他朋友之后，明明已经要走出车站，又回过头，他突然想再看他一眼，他不知道这一眼能改变什么，也许什么都不会改变，或许他根本就不想改变什么，但他身体里有个声音要再看那人一眼，急躁、委屈的恳求着他，再看那人一眼。

　　他慢慢开始跑起来，不长的路却让他气喘吁吁，可能有些时候他就喜欢跟自己开玩笑，那里的位子空了大半，大概是上一班车的人刚走。

　　他的胸口急剧起伏，那里藏着太多情绪，像是要爆开，但他的脑子却是空的，他找不到那个像只白鸽一样的影子，以后也不会找到了。

　　再后来，不知是巧合，还是不巧，他竟然再也没见过吴世勋。

　　几年之后同学聚会的时候，他心里隐隐的还有期待，残缺的一点火星把他的感情都烤尽了，可连他的那个朋友也没来，他想问别人为什么，张了张嘴，却什么也没说出口。

　　他对于吴世勋的感情也许就像那年他们停留的湖，明明是不能拿出手的往事，该被厚厚灰尘压住，压到他再不能冒一口气，他却要给它取个好听的名字，叫初恋。

　　他竟然把那个遥远又吝啬的小子称为初恋。

　　每段初恋都是无期而终的，纵然他觉得这种说法有误，但他已经无力去修正，那个少年，他的初恋，就像一个白鸽一样扑棱棱的飞走了，飞到他的天空中去，两种白交织在一起，竟也辨不清他远去的方向，寻也寻不到。

　　吴亦凡不知道，如果吴世勋不是他朋友的人，如果他不是一直没办法得到他，他还会不会一直想着他，念着他，当别人提到初恋的时候，他脑海里立即就能出现他的名，甚至到现在，他都一直苦苦在追寻。

　　但是他知道，他永远也得不到他。

　　这种念头到了后来，甚至在他脑中慢慢生根发芽，他总觉得自己是空的，一阵风吹过，都是穿着他的身体经过。

　　这时候，他会告诉自己，幸好还是没得到那个人，幸好。

　　END

 


End file.
